Her Father's Daughter
by Jumbled Creations
Summary: Kinda AU. Karen doesn't just have Lucas, she had another child; a daughter named Cassandra. This story is about a father daughter dance at school and things don't end up going well for Cassie Scott. I suck at summaries, so just give it a chance. You might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_So basically this is a story about Cassie Scott, Dan and Karen's daughter. This is only going to be a 3-4 chapter story. I might write more stories in this world depending on feedback and if readers want me too. So just read and tell me what you think!_**

-TREE HILL ELEMENTARY-

Cassie was walking down the hallway with her friend, Megan. "Ugh, Ms. Ryland was so boring!" Cassie complained.

"Yeah, like how she kept going on and on about stupid bugs" Megan agreed.

"That was so dumb. Why do we need to know that a beetles and caterpillars, and larvae" She said, shaking a little; making her brown curls go into her face "That stuff creeps me out and this whole year we have to learn about it, Ugh!" she stopped, brushing her hair out of her face. "My hair is just horrible today. I wish it wasn't curly."

"What! I think it looks fine and I like your curls. I wish I had them" Megan complimented.

Cassie scowled, "Well you can have them." She had inherited her Mom's dark curly hair. Most days she liked it, but sometimes it would just be so unmanageable that Cassie hated it. She had inherited a lot of things from her mom. Her hair, her face shape, her smile. Her Uncle Keith said that she was her Mom's spitting image. So she definitely looked like her mom, well except her eye color. She had bright blue eyes and unfortunately she had gotten those from her dad. Ugh, don't even get her started on him!

They both continued strolling down the hallway until they reach the main board, the board that had all the new events going on in school. Glancing up, Cassie saw that the school had a big event coming up, the _Tree Hill Elementary Father Daughter Dance_.

Cassie sighed. She hated it when there was anything that a dad was supposed to be in. Mainly she just hated her father, Dan Scott. She didn't know why out of all the dad out there that she had to get stuck with Dan.

But at least she wasn't alone in her suffering. She had her older brother Lucas, whom she loved to death, by the way; didn't like him either. Cassie had to smile when she thought of her brother. Lucas was the best brother in the whole wide world to the ten-year-old. He would take her to the river court all the time, and his friends were nice to her. And of course Cassie was friends with Haley, and she looked to her like a big sister.

But she also knew that she had another brother, Nathan. She had never met Nathan before though. He had a different mom, the one that Dan was married too. Cassie didn't understand the whole situation because her mom didn't tell her, but she could guess.

"Are you going to the dance?" Cassie asked Megan. But she knew the answer to that question, she knew Megan's father and he was the nicest dad out there. If only she had that…

"Yeah" Megan replied, "Are you?"

Cassie stepped back and looked at her friend like she was crazy. "What! Of course not" she scoffed, "You know all about Dan"

"Oh sorry" she apologized. The two girls stood in silence for a few moments until Megan started to smile. "Hey, you know what? Maybe your Uncle Keith can take you?"

"No" Cassie shook her head quickly, "I don't think so" She loved the idea of her Uncle Keith taking her because he was basically the only dad in her life, but she didn't think he'd want too. She couldn't imagine even asking him that. _'Oh hey, I know I'm your niece but could you take me to the dance like I'm a charity case puppy without a dad.'_ Yeah that would sound great!

"Hey losers!"

Both Cassie and Megan turned and saw Ashley Braedon walking up to them. Cassie grimaced. She definitely had a history with Ashley. They had never gotten along, not even when they were five and in kindergarten. Ashley was always making fun of her and she was seriously stuck up.

"Why are you looking at this, charity case?" Ashley asked smugly. She looked up at the board. "This dance is for people who have a dad; a dad who actually wanted them."

"Shut up, Ashley. I can look at whatever I want!" Cassie stated hotly, her fists clenching in anger. Ashley just made her so angry!

Ashley ignored her, and kept pressing the issue. "My dad's taking me. I wonder what it's like to be a foster kid."

Fire flared in Cassandra's eyes. "I'm not a foster kid! I have a mom and brother!"

"Please" Ashley laughed, "That petty little café your mom runs."

"Ashley, leave Cassie alone" Megan defended, looking at her friend. She knew that Cassie was about to explode. But Ashley wouldn't let up, "You have a dad who didn't want you because, well, obviously you're _you_. You even have a brother who doesn't want you."

"Ashley. Shut. Up." Cassie growled out.

Ashley smiled, "Make me"

Cassie couldn't take it anymore. She felt her temper rising, and couldn't help it; the years of Ashley's comments had finally got at her. "Fine!" she shouted, pulling back her arm. Using all her strength, she punched Ashley right in the eye. Lucas's friend Skills had taught her how to punch.

"Ow!" Ashley yelled, holding her eye. "You little..." she didn't finish her sentence because instead she tackled Cassie to the ground.

Both girls were on the ground fighting, kicking and scratching each other.

"Cassie, come on stop" Megan begged, trying to pull her friend out of the fight. But it was to no avail.

"Hey!" One of the teachers called out. She quickly rushed to the girls along with another teacher. "Enough!" "Girls stop it!" they both commanded. The teachers managed to pull the girls apart.

"It was her fault!" Cassie pointed.

"Na-huh. She punched me!" Ashley pointed.

"Principal's office, now." The teacher commanded. Cassie's face lost all its color. Oh no, this was going to be a bad day.

Cassie was sitting in the chairs in the main office when she heard the main office doors open. Looking over, her heart beat quickened because she saw that it was her mother; and boy did she look pissed. Oh man, she was so dead!

Karen glanced over at her daughter while she was signing in at the desk. She had to say that she was surprised when she got the phone call that she had to come pick up her daughter from the principal's office because she had gotten in a fight. Karen liked to think that she had taught her children that under no circumstances that they were to fight. Her son Lucas had seemed to understand that, but apparently her ten-year-old daughter didn't get that memo. Obviously they were going to have a long talk today.

Shrinking up in the chair, Cassie wished that some majestic power would swallow her up in that chair…or better yet, make her mom go away.

Karen had started to walk towards her daughter when the principal came out of his office. "Ms. Roe" she started, "Please come in". Karen nodded and followed that woman back into her office. Cassie smiled and looked up. "Thank you" she whispered. She was safe, for now.

Fifteen minutes later Karen emerged from the office. She motioned for Cassie to follow her. So grabbing her backpack, Cassie followed her. _Oh boy, this wasn't going to be good at all!_

It was silent on their walk to the car. Cassie could tell that her mom was furious. The last time she'd seen her mom this furious was when Karen had found a cigarette in her older brother Luke's backpack. The then thirteen-year-old had been in so much trouble with their mom, and Cassie was sure that he'd never see the light of day again.

Cassie gulped, that was her fate now. Although Lucas had been in a ton of trouble with that incident, Cassie couldn't really remember him getting into more trouble. Lucas was the good kid, the easy-going go with the flow type. That was something she was not! She always had an opinion, a mouth and wasn't afraid to use it. She often disagreed with her mom and Cassie wasn't one that when she was told to do something, or told how to do something a certain way; she wanted to know why. Her Uncle Keith said she was inquisitive. Whatever that means anyways! But her brother was the great kid, and he had never been in a fight; that was more of her specialty.

The last time she had been in a fight was in second grade. She had fought with Ashley (Who else was there!) on the playground. It technically wasn't a fight though, Ashley had taken her Barbie doll and wouldn't give it back. So Cassie had gotten angry and eventually ended up pushing her down the slide. It wasn't the best move for her since Ashley ended up spraining her ankle.

So needless to say, her mom was upset with her. When they had gotten home that day, Karen made Cassie stand in the corner for what seemed like hours…and let's just say she had trouble sitting at the table that night. Cassie had never fought with Ashley, or anyone for that matter, again.

Cassie had that day in mind as she climbed into the front seat and shut the door. As she was putting on her seatbelt, she cautiously looked at her mom. "So I take it you're mad?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Cassandra?" Karen asked incredulously. Of course she was upset with her daughter. "You got in a fight." she stated.

"And here I thought you'd be happy" Cassie mumbled.

Karen's face deadpanned. "Enlighten me?"

Cassie took a deep breathe, knowing that she needed to explain herself and maybe get out of a punishment. "You always said that me and Lucas needed to stick up for ourselves and that we shouldn't let people be mean to us. And that's what I did!"

"Yes Cassandra, I taught you to stick up for yourself but that does _not_ under any circumstances mean that you engage in a fight." Karen lectured, "You fight your battles with words, not fists"

"I did at first" she defended, then shrugged. "It didn't feel as satisfying that way"

"Oh, well then I hope your two weeks of being grounded is just as 'satisfying' for you" Karen countered, causing Cassie's mouth to drop in shock. "Mom!"

"Two weeks; I'm not budging on this, young lady" Karen said firmly. She took fighting very seriously.

Cassie wanted to yell. Her mom was so unfair! Ok yes, she fought with Ashley but Ashley deserved it. Cassie would be lying if she said that that punch didn't make her smile. Ashley was always teasing her and now she was finally sticking up for herself. "Moomm" she whined.

"Complain and it will be three" Karen threatened, shooting her daughter a stern look.

"Ugh!" Cassie seethed. "You're so unfair."

"Cassandra Elaine, enough!" Karen scolded. Cassie turned her head and angrily starred out the window. Whatever!"

"Excuse me?!" Karen was stopped at a red light, so she turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her delirious daughter. When did her ten-year-old suddenly turn into a teenager? "Do not 'whatever' me, young lady!"

Cassie's eyes widened slightly. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say to her angry mother. She should have mumbled an apology or said something, but her temper and stubborn pride kept her from doing so.

"You just earned yourself some dishwashing when we get to the café" Karen said. Cassie wisely didn't complain and remained silent on the way back to the café.

-Café-

Karen was busy wiping of the café counter when she heard the bells chime. She had just reopened the café for the day because she had to close it when she picked up Cassie. Karen smiled, seeing that it was Keith who had walked into the café.

"Hey Keith"

"Hey Karen" he smiled, walking up to the counter.

"Slow day at the shop?" she asked, grabbing a cup and putting it in front of him.

"Yeah" Keith nodded, "I finished the last car for the morning but I have another one coming tonight" he explained.

"Ok"

"Lunch rush over?" Keith asked, noting that there was no one in the café. Karen nodded, "No, I just reopened this morning"

Keith's face turned to confusion. "Why did you have to reopen?"

"Mom" A voice came from the kitchen. Karen shifted her eyes to the kitchen and then back at Keith; her face telling it all.

"Oh" He sighed, now knowing that Karen had closed the café because of Cassie. He wondered what the little spitfire had done.

"Mom!" Cassie called out, coming into view of the counter. She then noticed that her uncle was sitting at the counter. "Oh, uh, hi Uncle Keith"

"Cassie." He smiled, "Why aren't you at school?"

"Because of stupid Ashley" she muttered almost inaudibly before turning to her mom. "I finished the dishes" she said with attitude.

Karen nodded, "Good. So now you can clean the tables."

"What? Mommy!" she whined.

"Cassie this shouldn't be foreign to you. It's called chores" Karen said in her no nonsense tone. "Now get to it"

Cassie pouted, and crossed her arms. "Isn't that what you have employees for?" she mumbled, but quickly got moving when she saw her mom's face was not one to be messed with. As she was passing the counter, she yelped when she felt her mom give her a stinging swat to her bottom. Now was not the time to piss her mom off!

"So what'd she do?" Keith asked when Cassie left them. He'd been wondering what Cassie could have done that made Karen that furious.

Karen then proceeded over the next few minutes to fill him in on Cassandra's eventful morning. "Wow" Keith stuttered when she had finished. He didn't think that his little niece would dare get into a fight. Karen was pretty strict with Lucas and Cassie, and they knew the rules and what Karen expected out of them. He'd even argued with Karen, trying to get her to be more lenient with the kids but she refused. It was actually one of the things that Keith admired about her; how she was so loving and protective about her kids. "So what are you going to do?"

"I grounded her for two weeks" Karen replied.

Keith nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think it's too harsh?" Karen questioned.

"No, I think it's fair" he answered honestly.

So when Cassie had grabbed a tray out of the kitchen; she went to work cleaning tables. She got to the table in front of the window, and picked up a coffee mug to put on her tray, when she saw Dan Scott walking on the sidewalk. It was because on him that she had gotten in trouble today. She felt all that anger and hurt come to the surface. Her temper was in full swing, so she took the coffee mug in her hand, and threw it at the way

 _BANG!_

The coffee mug hit the wall; shattering into millions of pieces. Karen and Keith froze.

"CASSANDRA ELAINE SCOTT!" Karen yelled.

"Cassie!" Keith exclaimed shocked.

Cassandra turned and looked at her mom, realizing what she had done. Her mom was furious, and her Uncle Keith wasn't far behind her. Damn it, she was so dead. An instinct in her kept saying _'Run. Run. Run'_. Dropping the tray on the table, Cassie ran through the café, her main goal was getting to the stairs so she could go to the safety of the roof.

As she ran past the kitchen, she narrowly missed her mom's grasp. "Cassandra!" Karen fumed, trying to grab her; but Cassie was too quick. As if her life depended on it, Cassie ran up the stairs. So was in huge trouble.

 **I'll post the next part soon. More to be discovered about Cassie and what happened with Dan and Karen in the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie ran up the stairs with all her might. Boy, her mom looked seriously scary when she'd passed by her. Finally opening up the door, Cassie looked around for somewhere to hide. The roof had been turned into a mini golf course thanks to Lucas, Haley and herself. Scanning the area, Cassie found a small hiding place between the brick corner and quickly got down and hid.

It was moments later that Cassie heard the door open along with a "Cassandra Elaine Scott!" from her mom. Oh, that sounded so bad. Her mom must be furious. Cassie couldn't remember doing something like this ever before in her life. Yeah, she made her mom mad from time to time; but she had never ever seen her mother like this.

"Cassandra!" Karen called again, the anger obvious in her voice.

Peeking around the brick corner, Cassie could see that her mom was looking around for her. She had only watched her for a moment before she caught her mom's eye. Cassie gasped and moved back. _Please don't let her see me! Please tell me she didn't see me!_ She silently pleaded.

"Cassandra Scott, come out from there. Now."

Well there goes that thought. Cassie moved out from her hiding place a little; just enough to see her mother's face. "You know what? I think I'm safer back here."

Karen narrowed her eyes and pointed to the spot in front of her. "One…" she warned, her voice dangerously low. Oh no, no ma'am. That counting stuff was serious business. Cassie quickly crawled out and stood up. "Ma, I'm sor-" she didn't get to finish because Karen had grasped her arm with one hand and with the other delivered two stinging swat to her bottom.

"Ow, mom!" Cassie yelped.

Karen used her free hand to grab her daughter's other arm, glaring at her fiercely. "What in the world were you thinking, Cassandra? What if there would have been customers in there? You could have hurt someone!"

"I-I'm sorry mom" Cassie apologized, as she struggled to feel her arms. She was somewhat remorseful for her actions but with the way her mom was glaring at her and holding her arms; Cassie just wanted to get away.

"What were you thinking?" Karen demanded. "What would possess you to do a thing like that?"

Cassie remained silent. She didn't know what she should say? She was still angry about everything and her temper was in full swing. She was angry at Ashley, at Dan, at her mom, heck; she was angry at everything!

"Cassandra?" Karen prompted.

"I don't know, OK!" Cassie snapped. Karen's eyes darkened. She tightened her grip on Cassie's arm. "We are going home. You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

Cassie gulped as her mom dragged her off the roof. Yep, she had definitely crossed the line today. Wait! Scratch that. She had taken a huge jump, skip and a hop over the line. She was so dead!

-ROE-SCOTT HOUSE-

Cassie was lying on her bed, throwing a basketball in the air. She had been banished to her room by her mom, and boy' did it suck! She hated be sent to her room. You might as well send her to a jail cell, well that's how it felt to her anyway. With no phone, TV or music, as per her mom's punishment; it was like a frickin prison. Stupid Ashley! Stupid Dan! It was all their fault.

A knock on the door pulled Cassie out of her tirade. "Oh, hey Luke" she said, seeing her older brother.

"Want to go shot some hoops before dinner" He asked, coming into the room and sitting on her bed.

Cassie sighed. She could be out shooting hoops, or at the park playing or something better than this! But no, she was stuck in this room. "You'd have to ask the warden first."

"Warden?" Lucas laughed, "Ohh, what did you do?" he asked.

Cassie sat up in her bed. "I got in a fight at school." She answered nonchalantly. "Ohh" Lucas cringed. Cassie shook her head, "No, it gets worse."

"Seriously?" he was dumbfounded. A fight alone would make their mom upset, but if she did more; damn she was toast. In his fifteen years alone, Lucas had only made his mom seriously upset three times. And they weren't pretty.

"Well, I may have potentially, somehow threw a cup against the wall at the café and it shattered into a bazillion pieces…but no one was there except mom and Uncle Keith." she replied, being selective about telling it. Lucas's eyes grew wide. Yep, his sister was screwed!

"Ohh" he cringed. "So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked confused.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his little sister. Sometimes stuff just flew over her head and the wires didn't connect. "Why did you do that stuff today?" he asked. Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know". She really didn't want to tell Luke. Yeah sure, he's understand; but still.

"Ah-hem."

Lucas and Cassie quickly turned when they heard their mom at the door. "Lucas, dinner is ready. And oh, Cassandra; the warden is springing you for dinner as well." She remarked. Lucas smirked at her remark while Cassie's eyes widened. Crap! She's heard that. What else did she hear?

"Come on, little sister" Lucas said, pulling her up from her bed. "You'll be fine."

Dinner was more of a quiet affair. Cassie was silent and mainly picking at her food more than eating it. Karen and Lucas talked though, with Lucas telling them about his day at school with Haley and the rest of his friends from the river court. Cassie half-listened. She was more worried about the talk she was gonna have with her mom after dinner.

Carefully glancing over, she took note that her mom seemed to have calmed down. That was definitely a point in her favor. An angry Karen Roe was a force to be reckon with.

When dinner was over, Cassie stood up and grabbed her plate, with the intention of doing the dishes but Lucas sprung up from his seat and grabbed it from her. "I'll do the dishes tonight" he offered. Cassie glared at him. That was her ticket to buy some time!

Cassie felt a tap on her arm and turned to meet the eyes of her mother. "Ok Cassie, go to your room. I'll be in there in a few minutes" Karen instructed. Cassie nodded and turned to go to her room. This was like a prisoner awaiting their sentence.

She was laying on her bed, waiting for her mom to come in; and all the while she was thinking. So maybe she shouldn't have thrown the cup at the wall, or fought with her mom. But the fight at school wasn't even her fault.

Cassie looked up, when she saw her mom enter the room. Karen shut the door, walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Cassandra, I am very disappointed in you today. Not only did you fight at school, but you also lost your temper at the café."

Cassandra hated disappointing her mom worse than anything. Gosh, why did parents have to make you feel so guilty? It's not like she really did anything that bad. Ok, yes, the cup thing was kind of bad but the rest of it was justified!

"What happened at the café today?" Karen asked. She honestly had no idea what would possess her daughter to throw a coffee cup against the wall. I mean, thank goodness it was empty and there were no customers in there, but still. That kind of outburst was unacceptable!

"I don't know" Cassie shrugged. She wasn't going to tell her about the dance and Dan.

"So you don't want to talk about it?" Karen asked. Cassie silently shook her head.

"Well fine." Karen started. "If you don't want to talk about what happened at the café, we can talk about what else you did today."

Cassie looked up at her mom confused, "What did I do?"

"The fight you were involved in today." Karen answered with a look. Cassie looked down, "Oh" She had hoped that that talk would've been avoided. But she should have known better, knowing her mother.

"So are you going to tell me what it was about?" She questioned, stern look on her face. "Or am I just going to have to assume that my normally well behaved ten-year-old daughter got into a fight at school for no reason?"

"It wasn't for nothing!" Cassie snapped. Why did her mom assume it was nothing? Yeah, it was like she decked Ashley for no reason!

Karen's eyes widened at her daughter's tone. Since when did her daughter think she could talk to her like this? "Then what was it for, Cassandra?" Karen asked, her voice austere. "What did Ashley do that bad that made you punch her?"

"She was being a jerk!" She defended.

"And this is suddenly a surprise to you?" Karen asked incredulously. Cassie crossed her arms and huffed loudly. "No mom, she's always a jerk. But I'm sick of it and I finally stood up for myself!"

Karen shook her head and chided, "No Cassandra, not in any way today did you stick up for yourself."

"Yes I did" she argued. What was her mom talking about? She gave that Ashley her just desserts!

"No-"

"Yes!" Cassie interrupted fiercely.

"No Cassandra, you didn't!" Karen scolded, giving her daughter a hard glare. "Fighting isn't sticking up for yourself and it definitely doesn't solve any problems. It only adds problems for you, young lady. You know my views on fighting, and I would have thought that you learned that from the last time you decided to fight with Ashley.

Cassie looked down and began picking at her comforter; avoiding her mom's eyes. Man did she look angry. Maybe if she apologized it would make it better and hopefully, maybe get her out of a punishment. "I'm sorry mom but Ashley just made me so angry and I didn't know what to do." Cassie admitted meekly. Karen raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "You couldn't have just taken the high road and walked away?"

"I did that the high road!" Cassie argued harshly, her temper coming back. "I wasn't just gonna walk away and let her win!" She always let Ashley win, and today she stuck up for herself. Why didn't her mother understand this!

Karen sighed. It was times like these that Cassandra was truly her father's daughter. She saw so much of Dan in her little girl. How Cassie couldn't understand what she done wrong, and then if she did know it, she wouldn't admit it. And the fact that Cassie had gotten his pride and quick temper, and how she had the ability to fly off the handle at any minute. Yep, that was all Dan Scott right there.

But Karen wouldn't call defeat to the genetic whirlpool. Cassandra was her daughter; the little girl she had given birth to and had been raising ever since. Cassandra was the result of a small business conference and an open bar. Lucas had been around four or five when Karen decided to attend a small business conference in Raleigh. Keith had be able to watch Lucas, so Karen went by herself. When she got there, she'd discovered that Dan was attending the same one. After the conference, they ended up talking a little bit and each had a few too many drinks.

So needless to say; Dan, herself and an open bar were a bad combination. One thing lead to another and bam, she ended up pregnant again. The day the strip turned pink again, Karen had been upset. She was upset and angry that she let Dan's charm get to her again like years before. But most of all, she was afraid to tell Keith, with the fear that he'd leave her. But it was quite the opposite when she told him; he accepted him and told her that he'd help her with this baby too.

"Cassie you solved nothing today, especially with stooping to her level" Karen lectured, "And besides, you never told me what happened that made you two fight? What did she say?"

Cassie looked down to the ground again. She couldn't tell her mother that it was about Dan, because then she'd have to tell her about that stupid father-daughter dance. It was make her mom feel bad and she really didn't want to make her mom cry.

"Nothing mom, it was stupid." Cassie muttered.

"Well I would say it was." Karen scolded, "Honestly Cassandra, fighting at school, fighting at all. You know better than that. I've taught you better than that!"

Cassie glanced up at her mom, guilt beginning to overcome her. She hated this feeling. This is why she typically avoided admitting when she was wrong. Gosh, the only way to get rid of it was to apologize. "I'm sorry mommy." she said sincerely. "I honestly didn't mean to get angry at the café today. And I'm sorry that I ruined your day because you're mad at me now."

Karen smiled. "Oh, well I didn't mean to ruin your month." She countered. Cassie grimaced. That could only mean one thing. And the bad news was confirmed when her mom continued, "Because outside of going to school, sports and the café; you're grounded to this house for three weeks."

"But mom!" Cassie whined. Karen raised her eyebrow. "Do you really want to whine and complain right now? Because I would say that you're getting off pretty easy. You do realize that I can still put you over my knee, young lady. Unless you would like that punishment instead?"

Cassie stiffened at the threat and quickly shook her head. No, she definitely didn't want that! Her mom hadn't done that in a long time, and Cassie wanted to keep it that way.

Karen reached down and put her finger under Cassie's chin, making Cassie look up at her. "But the next time you get in a fight, I will. Understand?" she warned.

"Yes ma'am." She was never ever, can she say forever, going to get in a fight again!

"Good." Karen then tapped her leg. "Alright little lady, it's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Ugh, mom" Cassie whined. Her mom didn't mess around and being grounded was awful in this house. It meant a 7:30 bedtime. That sucked! If only she could go back to the days where her mom gave her a timeout, or took away her bike. Being grounded was awful.

"No more complaining" Karen laughed, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Get ready for bed and I'll be in here to tuck in you in a few minutes."

"Ok" Cassie sighed. These next three weeks were going to be the longest three weeks of her life. This day had just sucked and she wanted it to end.

-KEITH'S AUTO BODY SHOP-

It was the next day and Cassie was lying on a chair, spinning around from boredom. This was worse than being grounded to her room! Her uncle had picked her up that morning before her mom left for the café. At first, Cassie was surprised to hear that she was going with Keith, she thought that she was going to be at the café with her mom all day; but she was happy to go with her uncle, maybe it would be fun.

It wasn't! It was so boring at the shop. There was nothing to do! Uncle Keith was just working on stupid cars and she had had the task of organizing files. After that whole ten minutes, she had been left to her boredom. _I'd rather be at school!_ She thought, as she was mindlessly spinning in the chair. This was worse than grocery shopping on a Saturday with her mom.

"Uncle Keith, I'm bored." she whined.

"That's called being grounded" Keith stated, his head still in the hood of a car.

Cassie crossed her arms with a huff. She shouldn't be grounded at all. This was all Ashley and Dan's fault! She still wouldn't admit that she had done wrong, she was even thinking that when she apologized to her mom last night. "But there's nothing to do here. Can I go to the café or something?"

Keith popped out of the car and started wiping his hands on a cloth. "Sorry kiddo but your mom wanted you here with me."

"Whyyy?" she questioned, drawing out the word. Keith started to laugh, "Oh, I think she said something about wanting to save her dishes."

"It was one coffee cup, and it was old anyways!" Cassie scowled. She already knew that she was never going to live this one down. Keith gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, so why'd you get so upset yesterday?" he asked.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, picking at the tear in the old chair. "Um, I-I really don't know" she mumbled.

"Oh, so it wouldn't have anything to do with Dan?" he assumed, "And maybe a comment that that Ashley girl made about the father daughter dance that's tomorrow?"

Cassie raised her head and looked at her uncle with wonder and surprise! Since when was he telepathic? She hadn't said anything to anyone; not one word. How did her uncle know? Could he read her mind right now? Wow that's a scary thought! "But, but how did you know?" she stuttered out.

"I just did" Keith stated. "And I assume that I'm correct?" he asked. Cassie nodded her head. "So what did Ashley say?" He asked.

"Um, just some mean stuff" Cassie said quietly. Her mind was thinking about everything that Ashley had said, and she was beginning to wonder why her dad didn't want her. What did she do to him? She didn't even know the guy. "Uncle Keith, why doesn't he want me?" Cassie asked.

Keith sighed and put down his wrench as Cassie continued on, "Every other girl is going with her daddy to the dance."

Keith went over and sat down one of the chairs. He motioned her over, "Come here". Cassie scooted off the chair and went over to her uncle. Keith easily picked her up and set her on his lap. By standards Cassie was small for her age, and could easily still fit on his or Karen's lap.

"It's not fair, Uncle Keith. Whenever there's things at school for dads to go to, or things like that, I can't ever go to them" she vented, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

"I know."

"And it's like this dance." She continued, "It's a father daughter dance and I can't go to it because of him! Why doesn't he want me?" she asked. Keith was at a loss. What could he say to her that would make things better? He didn't even understand why Dan didn't accept his own child.

"Cassie, I can't begin to explain why your dad isn't involved in your and Lucas's lives because frankly, I don't understand it myself" Keith said, "But I can tell you this."

Cassie glanced up to him, "What?" she asked.

"He's missing out on some really great kids." Keith said. Cassie rolled her eyes. Of course he was going to say that; uncles were supposed to. "Uncle Keith you have to say that!"

Keith shook his head. "No, I mean it, Cassandra" he stated. Cassie looked at him skeptically. "Cross your heart?" That was a ritual they did. They had done it since Cassie could remember, and to her; it was an unbreakable promise.

"Cross my heart" he smiled.

Cassie smiled too. But then she remember the upcoming dance and her face fell. Stupid dance!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Keith asked.

"Oh, it's just, well nothing solves my problem about this dumb dance tomorrow night" Cassie replied. Keith nodded, "Well I could solve it". Cassie moved her head back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How?"

Keith smiled. God, she was a mini Karen with the look she was giving him. "Well, I could solve it if you, Cassandra Scott, would do me the honors of going with me. You know what, we can call it an uncle-niece dance."

That took Cassie by surprise. This is what she had wanted yesterday when she and her friend looked at the board. Cassie's smile widened. Her uncle was taking her to the dance! This was going to be great! But wait, she had to make sure. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Keith assured.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Keith!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. He was the best uncle in the whole wide world. Even better than that Uncle Jesse on TV!

Keith hugged her back. He loved making his niece smile. It infuriated him how Dan treated his kids. Dan had never once taken interest in their lives; hell, he didn't even know that he had a daughter until Cassie was two-years-old. Lucas and Cassie were good kids, and Dan was missing out on their lives. Keith could only shake his head at him. Dan would regret it one day.

"Oh my Gosh!" Cassie exclaimed. She needed to tell someone this and she knew just the right person. "I have to go tell Megan!" she started to rush out of the shop. "Um, Cassie." Keith said, stopping her. Cassie turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"You're grounded, remember" Keith prompted.

Cassie's shoulders dropped. "Come on Uncle Keith. Please! I was just gonna go to her house and back. It's not even gonna take ten minutes." she begged, sticking out her bottom for effect. It wasn't like she was going to be gone all day. Yes she was grounded, but she was in her uncle's care and by technicality, he could alter the grounding.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." He said. He hated having to be the bad guy with his niece and nephew but Karen trusted them in her care.

Cassie slowly walked back into the shop. This was crap! Megan's house was like two minutes away. If only she wasn't grounded, which was unfair by the way! She still blamed Ashley and Dan for it. She sat down on the chair with a huff.

Keith went over and grabbed the wrench from where he left it. He pointed towards the desk. "You could call her, Cass."

"But I can't go on the phone when I'm grounded!" Cassie scowled. Being grounded sucked in her house. No TV, phone or internet! At least in jail you got a daily phone call.

"But how would your mom know" Keith said smirking. Finally Cassie was catching on to what he was saying. "You won't tell her?"

"My lips are sealed" Keith promised. He turned his back to her and started working on the car that he was previously been working on. Cassie quickly got up and went over to the phone. She hesitated pressing the buttons. If her mom found out she'd be in more trouble. "Ok but if my mom finds out, you're taking the heat." She said over to him.

Keith laughed and said an ok in agreement. Cassie smiled and started to dial the number. This was great! She was going to the dance after all!

 **The next chapter will be the finally chapter. It will be the father daughter dance.**

 **I'm thinking of turning this world into a real story starting in season one. Any input on that!**


End file.
